


a party all our own

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: The Avengers RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cast party gets boring, and Chris is feeling bored - Tom's the only one he can think of to help him have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a party all our own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Guy - I do not ship them. I don't even know why I wrote this. I wrote it for Mel (handpickedhappiness), and while I don't think it's very good, have it anyway. 
> 
> Also; I've never written male slash smut, so - sorry if it's crap.

His fingers burned and his throat was dry, He could feel himself shaking, just slightly. Just enough for Tom to notice.

And he knew he noticed. 

Tom was staring at him from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips as he flirted shamelessly and jokingly with Scarlett. Bastard.

Narrowing his eyes, Chris downed his drink and stalked across the room. Reaching Tom's side, he gripped his arm and smiled at Scarlett, winking at her. "Mind if I drag him away? I know how you two like your flirting - but I need to ask him something about Loki and Thor."

Scarlett's eyebrow rose, a slight smirk crossing her lips as she grinned. "Oh yeah - sure. I'm sure it's - absolutely about the brother's." She laughed, drinking the last of her wine and handing the glass to Tom, wandering off to find Gwen and RDJ. Chris watched, confused, before Tom was shoving his shoulder with his own. "You wanted to see me brother?"

He rolled his eyes, gripping Tom's hand and dragging him from the room. Screw being discrete. Clearly everyone knew anyway. Chris dragged Tom through the hall to the throne room set they'd used for a particular scene with Thor and Loki. Asguard - It was one of his favourite sets.

"Hemsworth, are you going to explain why I'm he -"

Chris cut him off, pushing him back aganst the wlal beside the open door. His forearms pressed against the Brit's chest and his eyes were narrowed. "Shut it." No sooner had the words left his mouth before his lips were on Tom's and he swallowed the groan he elicited from the other man. He pushed against him harder, his free hand running down Tom's side and slipping between the two of them, cupping him tightly. Chris moaned at the hardness he was met with, the hand against Tom's chest moving up in to his dark hair to tug bordering on painfully. 

Chris was surprised when he suddenly found himself backed up, Tom walking him backwards to sit with a thump on the throne. His hands were on Chris' thighs, gripping his flesh tightly, strong enough that had he not been wearing jeans, Tom would have most definitely left bruises. He groaned, bucking his hips up only to meet air as Tom backed away, a smirk on his face before he sank to his knees and began to pull down Chris' zipper. "Fuck." He muttered, the cold air hitting his throbbing, painfully hard cock. He threw his head back, hitting it hard against the back of the throne. 

"Careful. Wouldn't want another concussion now."

He attempted to lift his head, to glare at Tom mockingly, but at the same time Tom wrapped a warm hand around his dick and blew softly on the his tip. "Shit, fuck, dammit Tom!" Tom chuckled as Chris closed his eyes tightly, the grip on the arms of the throne tightening as his knuckles turned white. Slowly, Tom began to stroke him, becoming stronger in grip as the tension in the pit of his stomach grew. He both hated and loved when Tom teased. And Tom liked to tease. 

He hissed as a warm tongue darted out, licking him softly before Tom wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. He bucked his hips involuntarily, this time not meet air, but the back of Tom's throat. Tom gagged slightly, before he relaxed his mouth and bent his head, wrapping him in warm heat and releasing him to the cold - over and over and over again.

His grip tightened, one hand moving to wrap in Tom's locks and tug painfully, pulling him closer. He shuddered, growling roughly before Tom flicked his tongue out, and Chris saw white. He groaned aloud, Tom's name frequenting the echoes in the room along with Chris' excessive cursing. He spilt himself in to Tom's awaiting mouth, his orgasm rolling over him until he was left panting, slumped in the throne and breathing heavily before looked up to find Tom now standing, a smug grin on his face as his arousal stood evident. Chris grinned, sliding from the throne and looked up at him. "Your turn Hiddleston."

They never did make it back to the party...

Then again - They're own was much more entertaining. 


End file.
